The Ever-Lasting Games
by gamekeeper
Summary: It's constant. The fighting, the blood, the gory. . . Find out what happens when Cassandra Whitlock is put in the Hunger Games, forever. But, is it all that bad when you're put in a place forever, with the one you love? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ever-Lasting Games **

Chapter 1

I sit, trembling with fear. It courses through my veins, into my blood, my heart. It happens every time. And that's the only thing that sets me back from the other 'competitors' around me – I still feel emotion, they do not. Nor will I, in a few years' time. If I last that long, of course . . .

People didn't usually live here, I heard, that long ago only 24 children came and perished while one would survive. That sounds almost _tame_ to what's happening now. Now, it's constant. The fighting, the gore, the blood, the torture, the killing – everything.

It is the ever-lasting Hunger Games.

And I am a part of it.

"Cassandra!" my younger sister, Robin, calls urgently.

Ah, yes. Cassandra Whitlock. 15 years old. I used to be a nice, sweet girl back in District 12, before they took us away. Ha. Look at me now, still bathed in blood from a fight with a career not long ago, long brown hair dreaded up to my bottom, injuries all over, cut lips, grazed arms, a dead look in my grey eyes and carrying numerous weapons.

I turn around to see what she wants, and just in time too , because right in front of her is a huge, dark figure breathing heavily and dripping in blood. It can only be one of the careers.

Big and strong, the careers may be, I actually have the upper hand here. He has not yet seen me and is edging slowly towards Robin. So, as quickly and as quietly as I could I took out my knife from my drenched boot and threw it swiftly at his blood-stained back. He looks behind, eyes bulging and lets out a deafening scream.

I look away, but I know he is dead, as the tell-tale boom of the cannon tells me so.

It is only me and Robin left from our family. I'm pretty sure you can work out where the rest are. Dead. Gone forever, I even had to witness most of their deaths, see the life drain from their eyes, feel their bodies go stiff and cold. . . It's the only thing that keeps me going. I need to avenge them, and I will. I will joyfully kill every last career that dares even think about touching Robin. I will protect her if it's the last thing I do, and it probably will be the last thing I ever do. . .

Robin is only 9 years old and is forced to put up with fully grown men trying to murder her. But, she has definitely got more guts than what I had at her age. She has spirit, unlike me. I'm just a cold and lifeless person, killing everything in my way because there's nothing else to do and also the only thing I can do.

The arena is forever changing, so for a week it could be a frosty, snow-covered wasteland and the next a hot, dusty-dry desert and so on. It's another trick of the Capitol – it means we can never get used to our surroundings.

None of us are quite sure why we keep fighting as there is no possible winner anymore. No way out of the living nightmare. When one person dies, another is taken from the Districts and is put in this hell, while the Capitol watch it gleefully in the comfort of their own home, sipping on whatever red stuff they drink and laugh at us struggle. They don't care at all for what we feel, but of course, we're merely tributes. They don't see us as people, and that is the main reason I despise them. And of course _they_ put us here. . .

There are very few 'happy' moments in this place, but I am going to tell you one of them.

But please, be warned.

It does not have a happy ending. . .

_**A/N: Hello! Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter, next will be longer. I am intent on finishing this fanfic, as I usually abandon a lot of them. Please review, means a lot! Hehe, thanks for reading and if you have any tips I take criticize really well, but I'm only 13 so be nice!:-))**_

_**-Erin**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It all started off when I still had most of my family with me. Mother, father, Robin, the twins - Saffie and Saffra, and our dear old grandmother, who was about as tough as a mockingjay, even though she was way past eighty.

The arena was a frozen wasteland, with only thin trees to offer any sort of protection, so we all huddled together to try and keep warm in some sort of cave my father had sought out. We weren't exactly content, but we felt about as good as you can get in the Games because we had food, water, shelter and each other for company.

Although my father is a pretty slick hunter himself, the family depends on me for food mostly, as I have better aim, stamina and courage. I usually use my knife, but I can use a bow here and then. I have taken out huge careers with huge muscles and pointy swords with this knife, so I never question its capability, good things come in a small package, right? I don't mean to sound conceited, but if I had been in the so-called 'Hunger Games' I definitely would've won. I wish we could win in this nightmare, but the only thing we can do is to not lose faith, which is actually harder then trying to kill people. Killing people is easy; keeping it going is the hardest part.

Although it's probably below freezing point outside, I have to get out of the stuffy cave. I slide my trusty knife out of my torn pockets and get up, which actually takes a good effort as I've been sitting down for a few hours and I now have severe pins and needles.

"Going hunting, don't light a fire or do anything stupid. Be back in a bit, bye." I nod and head on out before they can object.

The cold air hits me hard. For the sake of Panem, couldn't the freaking gamemakers make it a little warmer? Jeez. They're always doing this, but I guess spending your whole life in this hell-hole you'd get used to it.

I cover my tracks for a good 200 meters until I decide the leaves will mostly do the job for me. I trek for about a mile until I come across a nice, old maple. I perch on the strong branches, and wait for game to come by. Cold though it is, many animals are still out and in a matter of about ten minutes I've shot two turkeys and a sort of rat/squirrel. Huh. Weird pickings. I gather some roots and dried berries and decide it's enough, and head back to the comfy and somewhat respectable old tree.

I sit, motionless, just thinking. What time is it? You can never tell in here; it could be the middle of the night for all I know. I look at the white, pristine snow. I love snow, I decide. Even if it's more effort for when you're going out hunting, and most of the animals are hibernating, it's one of the only things that are pretty in this place. Beautiful, even. Even though it will only last for a week, and that there will be unknown horrors for the next arena they decide to put us in.

I sit up stiffly, ready to leave when I hear it. The unmistakable sound of a boot squelching against the soft texture of snow and leaves. Silently, I look down to see a boy perched on one of the lower branches, eating a leg o meat.

I roll my eyes. Must be new. I jump down, deciding that the element of surprise will give me an advantage too. I quickly take my knife out of my boot and raise it in the air, ready to kill when-

I look at him. No just glance, like I usually do with most of the tributes because I can't bear to know who I killed looked like, but actually looked at him.

And I can't help noticing he's gorgeous, and around my age. His light brown hair almost glows in the snowy light; his heavy eyebrows look more intrigued then frightened, his soft pink lips lift in an almost smirk, and he is sat in the most. . . well I cant really think of another word but, sexy pose with his arms around his head and legs crossed.

"Hey sweetie, nice knife." He teases. I frown. I'm not used to this – interaction. I usually kill people and speak to my family, even then they're cold conversations on serious matters.

I slowly lower my knife and look up at him. "Who are you? Are there more?" I question him hastily.

"Flux Erwin. No. Family dead, out alone." He mutters, the arrogance gone. I feel a little more sympathetic towards him.

"I'm sorry." I whisper awkwardly.

"S'alright. Used to it. It's been so long since I've spoken to someone, so don't try to kill me hunny; won't end up pretty." He says, smiling.

In the first time in months, I smile willingly and sit on the branch next to him. He smells of fresh pine and I have a weird urge to hold him.

"So what about you? You on your own?" He asks, taking another bite of the meat.

"Nah, have a whole family about a mile away. Gone hunting." I say and wave him the half-full bag of game.

"Nice. What weapons do you use-…" He doesn't finish the sentence because suddenly he falls off the seven foot branch right onto the cold, hard floor. He lifts his head, only to have a full face of snow.

I laugh so hard that I'm gasping for air, and as I lean forwards, clutching my stomach, I too fall out of the tree and BAM! Hit the ground just as Flux did. We both lie in the snow, laughing and once in what seems like a lifetime, actually having fun.

Finally, we sit up, having controlled our giggles and remembering where we are.

"Well, that went smoothly." He says with a wink. My insides go funny, but I put it down to falling out of the tree.

"Yeah, listen. . ." I hesitate, not knowing where I was going with this. "This is actually the most fun I've had in ages. Do you want to meet tomorrow?"

I held my breath, feeling nervous for some reason. He grins at me, showing off his white teeth which look the same colour as the snow that surrounded us.

"Yeah, I'd love that! Here, same time. Oh, and what's your name?" He asks, his green eyes glinting.

"Cassandra Whitlock." I say.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He murmurs, and strokes my cold cheek with his surprisingly warm hand.

He walks away into the woods before I can say another word.

**A/N Thank you for reading, so sorry it was such a long wait. Please tell me what you thought of it! Review, follow/favourites mean a lot to me and I'd really appreciate it:) -Erin**


End file.
